The Alliance for Clinical Trials in Oncology (Alliance) was formed on July 15, 2011 through the merger of 3 legacy groups: The Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB), the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) and the American College of Surgeons Oncology Group (ACOSOG). The Alliance Statistics and Data Center (SDC) is responsible for all statistical and data management needs for the Alliance. Under the leadership of Dr. Sargent as the Alliance Group Statistician, in the brief span since the merger, the Alliance SDC has been and now is a completely integrated, single, comprehensive center with a clear, experienced leadership structure including legacy leaders from the ACOSOG, CALGB, and NCCTG SDCs. This has been accomplished while retaining 15 of 16 legacy senior statistical faculty, implementing Medidata Rave for all new Alliance clinical trials, consolidating to a single information systems infrastructure, meeting all NCI Operational Efficiency Working Group timelines, and opening 6 clinical trials from investigators external to the Alliance. From January 1, 2007 - August 1, 2012, the Alliance SDC provided statistical, data management, and IT collaboration and support for 99 Alliance treatment clinical trials that opened to accrual, 236 trials opened prior to that period for which patient follow-up was continuing, and published 296 manuscripts reporting on Alliance led clinical trials, associated correlative, or retrospective studies. The accomplishments described throughout this application demonstrate that the SDC has rapidly and effectively achieved integration of all legacy group activities and is actively pursuing a unified strategy for future Alliance science. The Alliance SDC has kept pace with and in many cases led innovation in the scientific, administrative, and technological arenas of cancer research, and is ideally poised to meet the challenges of cancer clinical trials in 2014 and beyond. Alliance faculty includes methodological leaders in biomarker-based clinical trial design, adaptive trials, bioinformatics, and early stage clinical trial design. SDC clinical data systems ae fully integrated with Alliance laboratories to allow real-time integration of biomarkers into trial as well as to facilitate external access to Alliance clinical and biologic data. Alliance systems ae robust and scalable, with demonstrated ability to dynamically collaborate with: 1) international efforts (e.g., N1048, Cio6o3, A091104), 2) trials initiated from investigators completely external to the Alliance (e.g., A091101, A91104), 3) rare tumor trials (e.g., A091102, A091105), and to expand to new collaborations as necessary. The Alliance SDC is a full partner in all relevant NCI/NCTN activities, and is committed to continuing its collaborative leadership role in the new NCTN program.